Pokémon Spirits and Legends
Pokémon Spirits and Legends, also known as "The Halloween Hack" is an upcoming revamp of the original "Halloween Hack" from around '09 or '10. This hack is a prequel to the already-released Pokémon Christmas, and can be considered the first in the Johto Legacy series. Please note that this hack is in early development, and this page will be updated as work progresses, and once the hack is eventually released. =Basic Plot= ---- The player begins his journey from Cherrygrove City in the Johto region. He meets Professor Elm on Route 29, and is given a choice between three starter Pokémon: Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita- the region's standard starter Pokémon for beginning trainers. Professor Elm asks the player to continue to New Bark Town and meet with Professor Oak. In his travels, the player will face multiple rivals, recurring foes, ghostly encounters, and much more. He will be aided at times by some recurring characters- some new, some from other official games. =Connectivity= ---- As with the other hack in this series, trading and battling with other games will be available through the Global Trade Station. While the one in Goldenrod City was closed for renovations in Pokémon Christmas, it will still be available in this hack. This means trading will be available much sooner than it was in Pokémon Christmas. Some Pokémon will still require trading for evolution, and some will only be available by trading with the official games or Pokémon Christmas. =New Features= ---- General * The player is a completely new character, named Jack. * Multiple rivals, although they are not able to be named. * A story that does not revolve around Team Rocket. * Team Rocket only appear as a cameo at one point. * A form of the "Trendy Phrase" found in the Gen III games that will have an impact on certain aspects of the game. * New locations added to Johto and Kanto. * New trainer classes, and others modified. * Major events re-designed to be focus on the supernatural. * A handful of new Pokémon added, replacing old Pokémon. Some will only be available via trade with Pokémon Christmas. * Game Corner prizes will be different in both Johto and Kanto. * Multiple recurring characters. This is subject to change, and much more detailed information will be made available as development progresses. New Pokémon A few Pokémon will be available only via trade with Pokémon Christmas. These are: * Glaceon * Snorunt * Glalie * Froslass Other Pokémon will be available in other ways during the game. As of now, these Pokémon are: * Leafeon * Rotom * Litwick * Lampent * Chandelure * Weavile * Honchkrow * Mismagius Because of replacements, the following Pokémon will be unavailable even through trading: * Tangela * Dunsparce * Gligar * Sunkern * Sunflora * Yanma * Hoppip * Skiploom * Jumpluff * Smeargle * Delibird Again, this is a work-in-progress list, and is subject to change as the game develops. =Continuity= ---- This hack is the first hack, and technically second game, in the series. Chronologically, it comes between Pokémon Gold and Pokémon Christmas. For more detailed continuity information, see the full article about the Johto Legacy series. =Reception= ---- This hack has not yet been released. =History= ---- The original form of this hack, and currently the only version that is available, was made in the course of an afternoon. It changed only the following things: * Pallets were changed to have autmun leaves. * Jack-o-Lanterns (that lit up at night) were added outside several houses. * Gastly and Haunter were made to appear on many routes at night. * Starter Pokémon begin with their first special move, to battle ghosts. * A new location was added, the Abandoned Cemetery South of Ecruteak City. * An event battle was added with a ghost and rock type Aerodactyl. As this was such a minor edit, initial reaction was a combination of mild interest, and general disappointment that a theme with so much potential was left lacking. This led to the complete re-imagining that is in the works currently, and that makes up the bulk of this article. =Trivia= ---- * The player character, Jack, appears in Pokémon Christmas inside a secret base represented as a Cooltrainer ♂. * This will be an even more in-depth hack than Pokémon Christmas, because the original Halloween Hack was considered a disappointment even by Mateo.